megamanreduxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nareta
Current Background Created to replace the daughter of a reploid researcher shortly after the human child had been killed in an accident, but never had a chance to even see her creator, who had died only a few days before her automated activation. Nareta was left to learn alone, and although she was intended to help humanity, she quickly found her holding them with contempt. Humans were so...selfish. They only cared about themselves, and if someone else was hurt because of their actions...oh well, at least it wasn't them. And then there were the humans who treated reploids like their personal toys... When a group of these kinds of humans started harassing her, Nareta snapped. It probably wasn't a good thing that her blades met flesh and red splattered over her armor with a group of Hunters standing only a few feet away... She hadn't intended to cause trouble, but in one quick moment, she suddenly found herself surrounded by the remains of the civilians and hunters; she intended to give herself up after that, because she knew she screwed up bad...but as the sirens rapidly approached, Nareta decided that she didn't want to die, and fled. Olympus Specific Mission Tasking Name goes here Details of their involvement in this mission go here. Personality Definitely not what you would consider a Maverick. Nareta is normally very calm, albeit a bit shy, and deeply cares for her comrades. She is somewhat opposed to fighting, but sees it as unavoidable. Despite her dislike of fighting, she is very loyal, and won't hesitate too much to jump in if her or her comrades are threatened. And if one of her comrades is down for the count, Nareta will willing become a “meat shield” if it means protecting them from further harm. Abilities [ Angel's Blessing ]: The gems on Nareta's chest glows a bright white, releasing an energy pulse to heal minor damage. Range is 5 meters. Restores a small amount of health normally (around 5%, split among everyone in range), up to double effectiveness if focused. Normally an AoE ability, but can be focused on a single reploid through close physical contact (most effective by her kissing the reploid she wants to focus it on). Cannot heal herself. [ Hell's Gate ]: The gems on Nareta's chest glows a deep red, forming three rapidly expanding rings of energy around her. Each ring expands to approximately 3 meters away from her before their stability deteriorates, and 5 meters before they become harmless. Moderately high damage within 3 meters, moderate to low damage between 3 and 5 meters. Due to the way the rings rotate, there are plenty of areas that would remain untouched as the rings pass by harmlessly. AoE ability. Can only be used if she has more than 50% energy, and has a cool-down of 5 posts. Causes some damage to herself when used. [ Scanner ]: Though not very strong, Nareta has a built-in scanner that is always active. It's not very accurate, and only alerts her to energy readings inside its range; although it doesn't tell her what each reading is, coming into contact with a specific reploid often allows her to manually identify the reading as possibly being that reploid. Range is 10 meters. Easily disrupted be energy bursts (such as those from energy-based attacks) and concentrations of the virus. Getting hit by an electric attack, or coming close to a high-voltage charge, can easily overload it and disable it until she manually reboots it. [ Enhanced Speed ]: Being a support model, Nareta's movement speed is considerably higher than that of a typical reploid. Of course, her strength and endurance are considerably lower as a result, as her body needed to be rather light in order for her to move faster. Being lightweight also means that a decent attack can, and most likely will, send her flying. Weapons A pair of teal-bladed beam chakram Armors